looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Bugs' House
Bugs' House (formerly known as Bugs and Daffy's House on Cartoon Universe) is the domain of Bugs, Daffy, Speedy and Taz. The house has also been inhabited by Lola (Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder), Sam (Fish and Visitors), Frank (Daffy Duck Esquire,) and Porky (Gossamer is Awesomer). The house is a main location in The Looney Tunes Show, appearing in many episodes. According to Speedy, in the first episode, Best Friends, Bugs owns the house and Daffy "crashed" in it for five years. Daffy doesn’t help pay rent, but Bugs likes having him around because he thinks Daffy is amusing. According to an interview, the house is located in a suburb of Los Angeles, California. Based on what we have seen it can be said that the house is familiar with the main characters and is well respected amongst them. It can be ranked as a five star standard home and has a total of at least two stories, seven rooms, one pool, a front and back lawn. The house has been trashed, vandalized, set on fire, flooded, fumigated, and on one occasion even completely knocked to the ground when Bugs tries to to put up a simple wall shelf, but ends up totaling the place. Tina repairs the house for him. History The house was introduced in the first episode, Best Friends when Daffy says that he got tickets for the new show, Besties. Speedy Gonzales is vacuumed from under the fridge, and Daffy gets scared of him. Image:December.png|Bugs and Daffy at the kitchen table.|link=Best Friends Image:Speedy Sitting on Daffy's Vac.png|Daffy gets scared by Speedy Gonzales, who was under the refrigerator.|link=Best Friends Yosemite Sam gets invited to live in Bugs' house in The Fish and Visitors, after his house, which he makes fully solar-powered, suddenly powers down due to a rain storm that lasts a few days and renders the solar-powered panels on his house temporarily useless. Due to Yosemite Sam's lack of manners, Bugs and Daffy both try to get Sam out of the house, but to no avail. Sam later gets out of the house when it gets sunny after a karaoke night and a failed attempt to scare him out by dressing Bugs up as a ghost. In an attempt to catch the "ghost," Sam breaks the television and toilet, while locking Bugs and Daffy out of the house to protect them from being harmed by the supposed ghost. Image:Sam's Living Arrangements.png|Yosemite Sam's living arrangements include tons of clutter.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Breaking Sam's Fall and Daffy's Back.png|Sam lands on Daffy on the staircase.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Fish Visitors Grab 5.jpg|"No power means no hot water. Mind if I grab a quick shower?"|link=The Fish and Visitors In Monster Talent, the house is set on fire by Daffy while trying to teach Gossamer how to juggle chainsaws lit on fire for a talent show at his school. The firefighters refused to hose down the flames and ask Bugs to say the line from Pizzarriba's commercial that gave him some fame, "I Like It", but the firefighters still don't do their job and asks Bugs to take a picture with them instead, leaving him to extinguish the flames alone. Image:Chainsaws on Fire.png|Daffy setting the chainsaws on fire.|link=Monster Talent Image:Bugs' House on Fire.png|The house on fire.|link=Monster Talent At the end of Reunion, Bugs goes down an elevator, next to the grandfather clock, and drives away in the Batmobile. Image:Snapshot20110610221119.png|Bugs goes down the elevator.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221125.png|The driveway and front of the house in the dark.|link=Reunion In Devil Dog, Taz destroys the house during a rampage while going after Daffy. Bugs comes home which allows Daffy to escape from the house. After his escape, Daffy is seen making a "for sale" sign on the lawn. After Bugs screams out of shock, Daffy reduces the price. Image:Snapshot20110626162713.png|Bugs and Daffy's bedrooms. Image:Snapshot20110626163942.png|A view of the upstairs and top of the staircase.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163954.png|The destroyed house.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163958.png|Daffy making a for sale sign on the lawn.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626164029.png|Speedy Gonzales comes out of his mouse hole.|link=Devil Dog In Peel of Fortune, Daffy buys the house from Bugs after he gets rich, Bugs moves back to his hole. While Daffy owns it, it is painted blue and its interior looks more like a gaudy mansion. Appearances * Best Friends (debut) * Members Only * Fish and Visitors * Monster Talent * Reunion * Devil Dog * The Foghorn Leghorn Story * Eligible Bachelors * Peel of Fortune * Double Date * To Bowl or Not to Bowl * Newspaper Thief * Bugs & Daffy Get a Job * That's My Baby * Sunday Night Slice * DMV * Off Duty Cop * Working Duck * French Fries * Beauty School * The Float * The Shelf * Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder * Point, Laser Point * Bobcats on Three! * You've Got Hate Mail * Itsy Bitsy Gopher * Rebel Without a Glove * Semper Lie * Father Figures * Customer Service * The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint * It's a Handbag * A Christmas Carol * We're In Big Truffle * Dear John * Daffy Duck Esquire * Spread Those Wings and Fly * The Black Widow * Mrs. Porkbunny's * Gribbler's Quest * The Grand Old Duck of York * Ridiculous Journey * Year of the Duck * Gossamer is Awesomer * Here Comes the Pig * Mr. Weiner * Best Friends Redux * Super Rabbit Trivia *So far, the house has only been absent in the episodes Jailbird and Jailbunny and Casa de Calma. *Photos seen on the wall in the living room include scenes from the "Wabbit Season" trilogy and "What's Opera, Doc?" Gallery Production Art File:LT 1.jpg|Day artwork. File:LT 2.jpg|Sunrise artwork. File:LT 3.jpg|Night artwork. File:LT 22.jpg|Rainy artwork. File:LT 23.jpg|Rainy artwork. File:LT 24.jpg|Rainy artwork. Category:Places Category:Residences